Perfection
by Moonlit Rain
Summary: While sewing the bear that would bound everything together, Chiharu muses over the relationship she holds with Takashi. And finds that there is perfection in every aspect. ChiharuTakashi


**Perfection**

**A/N: **I've returned with another CCS fic! It's a simple one-shot on C+T. Don't they make a humorous but, nonetheless, cute couple? Takes place whenever Chiharu would have been sewing the bear for Takashi. Chiharu's POV. A pretty short and (hopefully) sweet story. Please R+R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Damn disclaimer... *sigh* I don't own a [thing] of Cardcaptor Sakura. The wonderful CLAMP group does. **

**"..." = Dialogue**

**[...] = Italicized words**  
  


I focused, my eyes narrowed in concentration. My brow was furrowed and my back was getting painfully stiff. But I had to continue, nevertheless, if Rika-chan and I both wanted to give our bear to the one we each loved. A slight blush came racing to my cheeks as I thought of the awfully silly boy with black hair and black eyes and unbelievably ridiculous lies. Although his lies gets me furious at often times, he still has my heart held onto tightly with both hands. And I'm happy about it.

We have known each other for so long that I don't even have a clue exactly _[when]_ I had fallen for this boy. As thoughts of Takashi flooded my head, I struggled to remain focused on the sewing. One wrong move could ruin the whole thing as well as make a painful contact with any of my fingers. I pressed the needle into the soft material, slowly attaching the head and body as one. And this bear would also aid us, Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi, into uniting as one.

Takashi and I probably had started one of the most youngest relationships of love when we were merely small children. Our relationship still remains strong although Takashi tends to know the right strings to pull in order to get me raging mad. I scraped together what I could of the remnants of my concentration and watched attentively as my fingers rapidly moved to make the bear perfect. _[Perfect.]_

A warm feeling washed over me as I recalled Valentines Day in the third grade.

**Flashback**

It had been a bitterly cold day although the winter snow had long since melted. I was feeling lonely as I walked the streets of Tomoeda, alone. Takashi had been sick with the flu that day and hadn't been well enough to arrive at school, let alone go through 7 hours of giving complete attention to the teacher. I slowly came to a stop as I reached my destination: Takashi's home.

I eagerly climbed up his steps to the front door and gave a short, polite knock. I waited patiently, a smile lighting my face just thinking of Takashi. I figured that's how all people were like when they were in love. A few moments later, the door opened and Takashi's mother stuck her head out the door. As she saw me, her face brightened as a smile instantly found its onto her face. 

"Chiharu-san! What a nice surprise! Please come in!" she offered me in and I thanked her repeatedly. She gestured for me to sit which I obeyed. She caught eye of the small box I was holding in my hands. She gestured toward it, and I blushed involuntarily. "Ano... it's for Takashi... can I see him?" I asked shyly, fumbling with the box. At first, she stared at me, confusion swimming in her eyes, wondering. Then realization washed over her and she gave me a reassuring smile. Then a frown came upon her face.

"Chiharu-san... he's very sick with the flu and we wouldn't want you to catch that as well." she cautioned me with a concerned expression. I smiled at her reassuringly. "Daijoubu da yo! I was already sick with it not long ago so I won't be able to catch it again." I informed her, smiling. She then smiled back warmly and gestured for me to go visit him. 

I turned and walked rapidly to his room, which I had been to an uncountable number of times. (A/N: Eh... if people are thinking of it like that, [don't]. For heaven sakes, they're only in third grade at the time @_@) As I made my way up naturally as if it had been my own dwelling, I thought of how kind his mother always had been toward me. Takashi and I had known each other for so long that one is like a son/daughter to the other's family. It was nice, how close me and Takashi were and still are.

I knocked on the door softly but still loud enough so the person residing on the other side of the door would hear without difficulties. "Come on in." a hoarse but familiar voice called out. I gave a soft smile and gently opened the door. I stuck my head through the petite opening I adjusted with the door. "Chiharu-chan!" Takashi exclaimed in surprise. I let a shy smile take over on my face. I opened the door wide enough for me to enter and closed it softly behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he queried, still quite surprised. "Takashi-kun..." It came out as a fairly soft whisper as I stood next to his bed. "Nani?" he asked me, curious about what had brought me here. I blushed brightly as I handed him the box that I had gripped tightly onto during the last few moments. He accepted it and looked down at it in curiosity. He then looked up at me and I nodded, gesturing for him to open it. He took the hint and unwrapped it slowly and gently with care.

He lifted the box top and peered into it. "Chiharu-chan..." he whispered, washed in surprise. In the box, slightly imperfect chocolates lay in there, made only for precious Takashi. "Thank you..." he whispered happily as he looked up at me. I smiled back warmly and let his arms encircle me in a tight embrace. After a bit of silence, he decided to speak. "I better pray..." he said reproachfully. I suddenly narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I broke the embrace and looked at him. "Why?" I countered, bracing myself for the answer. "Since it's food Chiharu-chan had made-" I didn't let him finish since by then, I had grabbed hold of his neck, nearly strangling him and shouting "Why you!" and various other phrases.

**End Flashback**

I giggled quietly as the memory ended, still using my effort to keep concentrated on the bear. The bear's two beady black eyes stared back at me. As I kept up the circular pattern of sewing, I studied the bear's eyes fervently. They reminded me of something. Something very familiar. Then a vision of Takashi smiling back at me filled my head. That automatically brought a smile onto my face. That was it all it took. As much as Takashi was a moron at times, I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

It was almost done. The bear looked nearly complete, and I was satisfied. I smiled, thinking of how surprised Takashi would be. The words of the story Tomoyo had told earlier rang a soft bell in my ears. If Takashi would just accept, we would fall in love forever. Forever. I smiled in spite of the fact that we were only in fifth grade, not even in our teen years. But I still dreamed of it, still savored the thought of it, and still loved it. It was an idea that, to me, would be a perfection in my world. Acceptance of that invisible bond between us. One that not many understood. That I felt was, again, perfection.

~*~

"Open it." I was humiliated by the blush that had spread across my cheeks, but I didn't give much care. My eyes had gone soft in adoration and I was undeniably excited. I couldn't wait to see the look on Takashi's face. He opened the bag and pulled out the bear, staring at it. I averted my gaze and became self-conscious. "You see, if two people exchange teddy bears and-" I was interrupted... unfortunately.

"I think I'll call it suama!" I was stiff in stifled anger, and I had only enough self-restraint to croak out a very pregnant "n-nani...?" He looked at me cheerfully, a look that I just sometimes wanted to rip off his face. "You know, suama!" And from there forth, he told me one of his ridiculously silly stories. Lies, all lies. But the story never reached my ears. I was just standing there, the most unbelievable look in my eyes. I was angry, shocked, and ridiculously disappointed. I could almost feel the tears generated by these emotions. Why, that little...

I grabbed Takashi by his school uniform collar and started to shake him violently. "You moron! I was going to say that if two people exchange teddy bears and name their bear by the name of the giver, then the two will fall in love and live _[happily]_._ [ever]_._ [after]_!" I accented the last few words, releasing all the steam that was restrained inside. Takashi could do nothing but chuckle. "You should have told me so!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He got out of my grasp and faced me, surprisingly serious this time.

"I love you too, Chiharu. And I would spend the rest of forever with you, at any cost, wether we were worlds apart, because I know that you would always come back here by my side. You're my soul mate, and I can't imagine how anything would separate us." I was nearly crying, but this time tears of happiness. I nodded in correspondence, and he suddenly threw his arms around me and brought his lips down upon mine.

And that's where I knew. I was his and he was mine. Nothing would keep us apart, and I knew that nothing would even try. Because everything was perfect, and when things are in perfection, who would dare and ruin it?

**The End**

**A/N:** Blah, bad ending. So, how was my first Chiharu/Takashi fanfiction? Terrible? Good? Wonderful? Go-to-heck awful? Please review and tell me! The quotes during the last scene are supposed to be from episode fifty-one where Chiharu actually does give Takashi a teddy bear. However, I'm pretty sure that the quotes I've written down aren't exact. I hope it wasn't too sugary, or too un-sugary, or else my purpose had been in vain. I hope not -_-; So, anyway, I pray that you all liked it, and I most likely will write more Chiharu/Takashi fics. Hope you enjoyed and 'til next time! Ja!


End file.
